eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5005 (27 January 2015)
Synopsis It’s the day of Emma’s funeral. Lauren attempts to broach the subject of the Arches with Max but it falls on deaf ears – Lauren and Abi call Carol for help. Carol arrives and suggests that if he doesn’t change his mind, he’s on his own –prompting Max to call Sharon. Sharon arrives and Max informs her that he wants to hand the Arches back. Sharon assures Max that if they sort it now, Phil doesn’t need to know what’s happened. Bryant arrives and informs Max that the Summerhayes’ have sent him to tell Max that he’s not welcome at the funeral. Max storms out of the house, devastated that he’s unable to say goodbye to Emma. As Max drinks alone in the Portacabin, Margot enters and is apologetic about the situation. Margot maintains that Emma would have wanted him there; she loved him. As a teary Margot and Max share a hug, Carol walks past and catches a glimpse. Misconstruing the situation, Carol accuses Max of trying to kiss Margot, and shows her disgust. Later, a drunk Max turns up to visit Phil in prison and tells Phil that he now owns the Arches and isn’t going to give them back. Phil assures Max that the second he leaves prison he’s coming after him; to which Max responds ‘bring it on’... At the Masood’s, Tamwar catches Shabnam praying for forgiveness. When Masood arrives back, the atmosphere is tense. Once the pair are alone, Tamwar admits to Shabnam that he caught her praying and assumes that it was to do with her argument with Masood. As Shabnam leaves the house, she clocks Stacey across the Square, who obviously dismisses her. Shabnam walks past Kush’s stall, who calls after her, but she ignores him. Kush manages to track Shabnam down in the Minute Mart and tells her that he doesn’t want her to think that he took advantage of her. Shabnam firmly gives Kush the brush-off. Kush finds Stacey in the café and begs her to make up with Shabnam, stating that she really needs a friend – she’s lost her job and has fallen out with Masood. Stacey finds Shabnam in the Minute Mart and tells her that Kush has filled her in on her needing a friend. Assuming that Stacey means that Kush has bragged about the pair sleeping together, Shabnam tears off to find Kush in the café. Kush desperately tries to explain that she’s got the wrong end of the stick, but Shabnam refuses to listen and breaks down in tears. Ian’s on the phone making an appointment, but swiftly ends the call when Jane arrives back. Alfie enters and announces that he’s cooking lunch. Ian makes excuses and once he has Alfie alone, admits that it’s because he’s got a surprise for Jane for the wedding. In the Vic, Alfie persuades Sonia to take Jane out for a drink to get her out of the house. Sonia arrives at the Beales’ and manages to convince Jane to come to the Vic to discuss wedding arrangements. Sharon tells Jane that she’s booked her a wedding dress appointment for the following week. Jane adamantly tells Sharon, Linda and Sonia that she wants the wedding to be small and intimate. As the ladies wind her up, Jane gets more and more intrigued about what Ian’s planning in secret. A tipsy Jane drags Sonia back to the house with her, determined to find out what Ian’s up to. When she sees Ben, Peter, Ian and Alfie being measured for kilts, she is unimpressed. Once the pair are alone, Jane firmly tells Ian that she doesn’t want a big fuss. Ian confesses that he just wants the day to be perfect –he chose the kilts because he thought it would make her smile. Won over by his sense of romance, and when Ian places an engagement ring on her finger, Jane agrees that if they’re going to get married, they should do it properly. Linda and Mick are disappointed when Linda is told that there is still no news on Dean being arrested. Lee clocks Mick’s agitation. Sharon assures Linda that if she ever needs to talk, she’s there, and suggests joining Jane and Sonia for a drink. Lee beckons Mick downstairs, telling him he has something to show him. In the Barrel Store, Lee convinces Mick to take his aggression out in other ways, rather than hurting Dean - reminding Mick that they are no good to Linda behind bars. Lee informs Mick that his CO has given him a couple of week’s compassionate leave, so he’ll be sticking around for a bit. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes